Penny
' ' Penny is a teenage high school girl who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. She lives in room 1-3 with Timm. She is also the first and tutorial customer in Papa's Burgeria, Burgeria HD and Burgeria To Go! Penny is a playable character in Papa's Freezeria. Her boyfriend is Alberto Appearance Penny has brown hair with a lavender flower on the top. She wears a white tank top with a light purple upper trim and light purple belt with matching flowers on the bottom, matching bracelet, light purple pants, and white shoes with purple laces. She first wore dark purple, but now she wears lighter shades of purple, such as lavender. Flipdeck Info Penny is a high school girl who loves to dine out, but it was getting hard to afford all those pizzas, burgers, and tacos. So when she heard Papa was hiring, Penny quickly made her way to Calypso Island. However, her dreams of fun, sun, and easy money were thwarted when a flood of tourist arrived on the S.S. Louie. Penny could not complain because she got to work with Alberto, and soon the two started dating. Orders *'Papa's Pizzeria': she orders a pizza with 8 Pepperonis, 2 mushrooms, cooked for 15 minutes, and cut into sixths. *'Papa's Burgeria, '''Burgeria HD, and Burgeria To Go!: she orders a burger with bread, medium patty, cheese, lettuce, mustard, and top bun. *'Papa's Taco Mia!: she orders a hard shell taco with beef, white rice, jalapenos, tomatoes, and verde sauce. *Papa's Freezeria: she orders a small cup with chocolate syrup, strawberry, regular blend, whipped cream, strawberry syrup, 2 bananas, and a cherry. *Papa's Pancakeria: she orders 2 waffles, 3 butter, and maple syrup. Her drink is milk (small cup) with cocoa. *Papa's Wingeria: she orders 6 Calypso chicken strips, 3 honey mustard chicken strips, on right side of the plate, 6 celeries on left side, and zesty pesto dip. *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Hot dog on a Hoagie roll with chili, cheese, and onions. She also orders Small Purple Burple and Medium Cheddar corn. Ranks Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack Rank: 6 Pizzeria Rank: 8 Burgeria Rank: 2 Taco Mia Rank: 32 Freezeria Rank: 1 Pancakeria:14 Burgeria HD Ipad: 4 Wingeria Rank: 45 Hot Doggeria Rank:19 Papa's Next Chefs Penny competed in the Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Tournament. She lost in the first round to Bruna Romano. She finished in 27th place, along with Roy. Due to her working at the Freezeria, she could not compete in the 2012 tournament because they made a new rule saying that anybody who has already been a chef (Roy, Marty, Rita, Mitch, Maggie, '''Penny, Alberto, Prudence, Cooper, Mandi, Chuck) can not run. Unlocakble toppings along with her *In Pancakeria, she is unlockable along with waffles. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlockable along with hoagie roll. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Deep Purple Frosting Trivia *She is the only customer who was the first customer in 3 games. *Penny's weapon in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack a "Blueberry Shooter", or in simple terms a bottle of blueberry sauce. *The cookie on her smoothie on her Flipdeck might be Yippy's Girl Scout Cookies. *In Wingeria when Chuck/Mandi/Custom worker is on the bus to Starlight city Penny is seen on the bus. *Her current Boyfriend is Alberto Gallery Penny.JPG Funnypenny.JPG|Penny upset at the customers' arrival during the intro. Lovely_penny.jpg|Penny in the freezeria. ImagesCAS40LOP.jpg|Penny grading her burger. Aenny_is_sweet.jpg|Penny with Alberto during the video. 8543523636.png|Penny in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. 046_Penny.jpg Pennyorder.JPG|Penny's order in Papa's Taco Mia 0.jpg Alberto and Penny.png|Alberto and Penny Pennyatjacksmith.png|Penny playing Jacksmith Penny.jpg Penny.png Freezeria_protip.jpg Penny Outfits.png|Penny in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! More_penny_and_alberto.jpg IHARTU.jpg P.jpg|Prudence and Penny admire a pink "P" Penny with ice cream.png Penny Likes.png Penny ORDER.PNG|Penny's Order in Freezeria penny blue cheez.png|''Blueberry V.S. Cheese'' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chefs Category:Ppl with new looks Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Ppl who have a occupation Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Teens